In King Arthur's Court
by EMSeriff
Summary: Loki goes to Medieval Times and King Arthur's court. He loses his memory and so his powers. He was in the middle of a spell so now Heimdall can't see him. Will Juliet  Gallana  be able to bring Loki's memory back so he knows why he is there and go home?
1. Chapter 1

In King Arthur's Court

Chapter 1

Loki found himself lying on his back in the mud and blood of a battle field with many cadavers all around him. The smell of their rotting flesh was almost too much for him. He never could bring himself to become used to the stench. He unlike Thor had to wash himself after battle.

He wondered what had happened here in the green fields. What had caused these men to fight one against another? Loki had never liked war he would rather have peace. He thought that was where he had sent himself. But where was he and for that matter who was he?

When Loki had fallen he had hit a meteor on the way down. It had erased his memory and everything he knew. He was in the middle of casting a spell so he wouldn't be seen unless he wanted to, but it ended when he chanted silioth ciento (let me not be seen). Now Heimdall could not find him so Odin could send help and the healers could bring back his memory. Now he couldn't remember who he was and why he had come to this place. Had he always been here if so what did he do and what was his position in life?

He tried to get up to look around but his head hurt too much. He wanted to sleep but that might keep him asleep and in a coma, or as he would have called it an Odin sleep for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes as the pain reached its peak. He had almost drifted to sleep when he heard hooves and whinnying. Loki bent his head up to see eleven men on horses. The man in front wore a crown which meant he was a king.

"What are you doing on the ground?" The man asked

"I don't know." Loki said

"Well get up so we can take you to our healer." The man commanded

Healer sounded so familiar to Loki; he wished he knew why. He stood up but stumbled and almost fell. If this king's horse hadn't been in front of him Loki would have. The king grabbed Loki before he could fall to the ground again. Loki was grateful and was about to thank the man when his eyes rolled back and his head lolled back.

"Bring this man a horse and get Juliet!" The man yelled

One of the soldiers galloped his horse off to get Juliet. Another man brought an empty saddled horse to have Loki placed on it. Just as they were about to lift him on Juliet came over in her finest dress. It was a light violet with trimming on it that was a little darker. She was always there when she was needed even before anyone else.

"Don't put that man on the horse!" She shouted

The men backed away as she walked over to Loki. She checked his pulse and touched his head. It was hot and his breathing was shallow. Juliet cooled her hand and stroked his face. She called for water and a clean rag. Then she put the rag on Loki's forehead.

Loki opened his eyes and Juliet thought she had never seen such beautiful forest green eyes. Loki tried to get up but Juliet kept him down by pressing her hand down on his shoulder.

"You need to stay down and rest; just don't go to sleep. You bumped your head and have a concussion." Juliet said

Loki laid his head back down and let this woman named Juliet gracefully brush her cool fingers down his face. It felt wonderful against his burning skin. He wondered if he was in paradise. If not it was the closest thing to paradise he had ever known. He hoped he would never leave.

"Where am I?" Loki asked

"You are in England." Juliet said

"England?" Loki said

"Yes, where else would you be?" Juliet asked

"I… I don't know. Where is England?" Loki asked

"It is an isle in Europe; Earth." Juliet said looking at the confused look in Loki's eyes.

"Earth." Loki said as he closed his eyes

"Don't go to sleep!" Juliet said

Loki opened his eyes and glared at her. For some reason he felt he was not supposed to be spoken to that way by anyone. There was a part of him that felt he was of great decent. Who was this woman to talk to him like that? She had no right to when she didn't even know him.

Juliet smiled at him and shook her head. It was as if she knew something Loki didn't. She put her hand behind his head, lifted it onto her lap, then started singing a Celtic song called _Dulaman_. Loki lestened and it calmed him. It reminded him of a different place and a different time but he wasn't sure why. He just knew it made him feel at home; safe and sound in Juliet's arms.

"Bring me a horse." Juliet said

A beautiful red buckskin was brought to her. She had it lay down beside her then she side saddled on its back. She still had Loki on her lap; she positioned him on the horse so he wouldn't fall off. Juliet clicked her tongue and the horse stood.

"Good boy Sun now walk toward the castle." Juliet urged the horse

Sun started walking in a smooth gate. It was as if he understood what Juliet had said. Not even the men could get their horses to do their bidding all the time. Yet Sun always did as he was told. What did she do so he was so obedient? The soldiers all shook their heads in awe.

When Juliet reached the palace Sun laid down again. Juliet nimbly rose up carrying Loki making sure his head was lifted. She took him to her room and put him on her bed. There she put another cool rag on his forehead. She gave him and herb to ease the pain of his headache. Then she left him giving him a book to read. It was called Beowulf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki woke up on a window seat with a book on his chest. It was on the last page. He picked it up and read the title. It said Beowulf. Loki then looked around. He was in someone's chambers; it looked to be a woman's. It was a deep, dark, red; it was massive and seemed to glow even though there was no lighting in it.

Loki immediately stood up and looked for the door. When he found it he walked toward it. Right when he was about to grab the door handle it opened. A woman walked in. Loki stepped back and shifted his feet.

"You're awake that means you're getting better." The woman said

"Where am I?" Loki asked

"You're in my room. The healing room and guest bedroom were too far away; so I brought you here. I see you enjoyed my book. Beowulf is one of my favorites." The woman said

"Where is the guest bedroom?" Loki asked

"It is down the hall and to the left. I have put it to your liking. By the way my name is Juliet." The woman said

"Thank you." Loki said and left the room.

Juliet walked over to the window seat. She folded the covering and smoothed it out. She picked up Beowulf and set the book neatly on the right side of the seat. Then she sat down and started a new embroidery project.

It was a man with black shoulder length hair. He had dark, vivid, green eyes; they showed determination in them. He was tall and sleek with a royal air about him. He was wearing leather, and metal, with a dark, flowing, green cape, and a curved horned helmet. He was holding a scepter with a glowing blue cube in it. He looked like a king preparing for war. There was a golden light about the man as if to show something good about him. Yet, his face was stern and hurt looking; as if something was troubling him.

A man walked in interrupting Juliet's trance and thoughts about the man she was drawing up. Juliet set down her embroidery and stood to curtsy. Arthur put up his hand for her to cease. Juliet did so.

"You know I don't like to be bowed to but especially by you Juliet." the man said

"If I don't your subjects and followers will not show you respect. They know you think me greater than you. Guinevere believes you are having an affair with me and she will take this to advantage to prove that we are together. Although we both know it isn't true the queen is quite jealous. You do not want her to turn on you." Juliet said

"Yes, I know." Arthur said

"Then from now on you will let me bow to you." Juliet said

"Fine. Now tell me about our newcomer. Who is he?" Arthur asked

"His name is Loki. If you want to know more go to Merlin he will tell you more." Juliet said

"Loki, like the Norse God in the Viking myths; thank you I will go to Merlin. By the way that is a nice embroidery piece you are working on." Arthur said

Then he walked of down the hall the way Loki had gone down but he kept going straight. When Arthur's footsteps faded Juliet started her embroidery of Loki again. She sat silently listening for different footsteps.

Loki had been walking down the hall when he saw Arthur come down the hall. He hid in a small windowsill behind the drapes. He had heard the whole conversation. Loki wondered how she knew his name when he had just arrived. None of it made sense to him.

"I know everything Loki. Now come in." Juliet said

Loki stepped in and felt that pulling feeling that he should not be talked to that way. When he entered he found Juliet staring straight at him. She had been waiting for him the whole time.

"How did you know I was hiding behind the curtains?" Loki asked

"The fact that I no longer heard the click of your boots fading away was a big hint. Arthur may not have seen you because you made sure not to make a sound as you went into the small crevice but I sensed you. All my senses are very acute. You can't hide from me." Juliet said

"That is fair enough but how do you know about me?" Loki asked

"I only know what I told King Arthur. If you want to know more go eavesdrop on Merlin and Arthur. Go straight down the hall and up the spiral stair case. Stay twenty steps down and Merlin won't sense you." Juliet said

"Thank you Juliet." Loki said

"You are welcome Loki now run along before you miss what Merlin has to say." Juliet said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki ran down the hall and nimbly climbed the steps without making a sound. He stopped at the twentieth step closest to the door and listened in. He was put into disbelief when he heard what Merlin had to say.

"Merlin, Juliet sent me here to ask you about our newcomer. She said his name was Loki and that was all." Arthur said

"Loki?" Merlin said with and intake of air.

"Yes, what do you know of him? I know it is the name of the Norse God of Mischief as the Vikings say." Arthur said

"What does he look like?" Merlin asked

"Tall, pale, with green eyes, and raven black hair that goes to his neck. He keeps it slicked back." Arthur answered

"This is the Loki of myths and legend. Always know that everything has a truth." Merlin said

"Are you saying that Norse mythology is real?" Arthur asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Merlin said

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked

"Loki came for a reason. What that reason is I do not know." Merlin said

"Tell me more about him." Arthur said

"Loki lives in Asgard but he is not from there. No, his lineage is purer and greater than even the Greek gods. He was born here though in an ancient land hidden away from here. Only those who know where to find it can enter into the paradise. No one really knows who Loki's parents are they just assume it is either Laufey and Farbauti or Odin and Frigga. He has not had an easy life; the one person who gave him comfort is not allowed in Asgard although she helped build it. She is Gallana Odin's great, great, great, great grandmother and Mother Nature. Odin really has no right to ban her from Asgard she is higher than he is. I do know this much of the boy's father he was the last human with pure blood even though he was Greek; this is partly why Loki's mother married him. They didn't stay together though. Loki's father betrayed his mother by making a pact with her enemy. So he was cursed to become the Grim Reaper; He became Death himself. The boy's life has never been easy from the beginning of his life. He was taken to the future after he was born to the Jotuns.

He is thousands of years older than everyone and yet he stayed in infant form for millennia. After he was two thousand five hundred years old Odin finally found him. All that time being stuck in one form and finally he was able to grow. That's when Gallana took care of him until she was banned. He would be twenty now in mortal years; three thousand in Asgardian years; his actual age is much more than that. No one may ever find out his actual age.

I do know this. Before he was born he and a kindred spirit made a vow to be together forever; they would be connected through time until the time was right for them to be together. What the connection is I don't know. The vow is the only clue and connection so far. Perhaps it will be clear but not yet." Merlin finished

"That is a long history. Do you think it will end happily?" Arthur said

"It must he has not found his paramour yet. Until he does he must wander." Merlin said

"What do we do while he is here?" Arthur asked

"Treat him as one of your knights; have Juliet watch over him. She is wise and will keep him safe and protected helping him gain friendship and trust from all." Merlin replied

Loki fell to the ground and started hyperventilating. He sensed someone behind him. He jumped up and slammed a slender arm against the wall. His eyes had a feral look in them as he prepared to defend himself. He saw Juliet look at him in wonder and awe. He loosened his grip but did not let go of her wrist.

"At least we know you still have your fighting skills and reflexes. You also still have that sixth sense up to par." Juliet said

The door creaked. Loki and Juliet looked up. Loki ran swiftly down the stairs dragging Juliet behind him. They leapt the last five steps and slipped into the guest's chambers. Loki turned on Juliet his eyes a flaming emerald green. He encroached upon her like a panther on its prey. Juliet backed into the corner of the door. She started shrinking down when Loki was finally leaning over her with his arms above her head.

"You knew, you knew the whole time and didn't tell me." Loki said

"I told you what I knew and felt best to tell you at the time. Merlin told you the rest of your life story. You didn't have to go and listen in. Eavesdropping is never nice and it has its consequences." Juliet defended herself

"You could have told me more." Loki said

"Yes, but it was too fast. You know that now that you've heard what Merlin had to say about it." Juliet said

"It would have been better hearing it from you. Merlin made me sound like a monster and an enemy!" Loki said hysterically

"Go look out your window." Juliet responded

"According to Merlin I shouldn't be talked to that way." Loki retorted

"Just do as I say." Juliet said rolling her eyes.

Loki turned to his window and walked over. What he saw made him sit down on the window seat and weep. Loki saw the open sea before him. The sun was just setting turning it different hues of red and pink. It all seemed so familiar and yet so far away.

"I knew you would like it along with everything else in your chambers." Juliet said

"My chambers?" Loki asked

"This is now your room. As I said I put it to your liking." Juliet said spreading her hand out.

Loki looked around him. The room was green with a small book shelf filled with books and a night stand beside the bed. The tapestries were of a black dragon scouring the land before it. The covers of the bed were soft velvet of emerald green. It was picturesque as if taken from a painting.

Loki walked around the room slowly taking in every detail. He smiled before sitting on the bed. Yes, this would do nicely for him and to be able to call it his own was even better. Juliet was already looking out for him. Loki was grateful to her; he wanted to find a way to repay her. Once he could he would do so immediately.

"You know everything about me. This room proves it! You're amazing!" Loki said.

"So, you like it?" Juliet asked

"I love it, thank you!" Loki exclaimed

"Mama." A tiny voice came from the doorway

Loki and Juliet turned to see three children. They looked to be nine years of age. They looked at Juliet and then at Loki; puzzlement written all over their faces. The children were standing timidly with their heads just poking over the side. They waited for their mother to give them permission to come in.

"Jordan, Helen, Fenrid come here my children." Juliet crouched and opened her arms

Loki looked down realizing that Juliet would have a husband and children. She was too beautiful to be single. He started to beat himself up for it. He always fell for a woman so hard only to have his dreams dashed. He sometimes wished he didn't have a heart so he wouldn't have these feelings.

Juliet kissed each child on the forehead. The girl had long black hair and brown eyes half of her face looked like it had burn scars on it, one boy had black hair and green eyes, the other boy had auburn colored hair and green eyes. All were very pale and fair. They hugged their mother and kissed her on the cheeks and forehead.

Loki wanted to go over and hug them. There was a tug in him to go over and take them in his arms. They weren't his children yet he had the urge to do so. He wanted to protect them with his life. He didn't know why though.

"Mama, who is your friend?" The auburn haired boy asked

"Fenrid this is Loki." Juliet said

The three children's eyes widened and they looked at Loki for a long time. Then they looked at Juliet questions in their eyes. She answered them with her own eyes. Helen, Fenrid, and Jordan all smiled and then ran off giggling. Loki didn't know what to make of it.

"What happened there?" Loki asked

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked

"Your children kept staring at me and then stopped and looked at you. They left giggling just as quickly." Loki said"

"Oh, that they are just excited about having a newcomer. It means they have someone to get to know and play with." Juliet said

"Was I just made a caregiver for your children?" Loki asked

"Are you offering?" Juliet asked back

"Not necessarily but, if it would help I can be." Loki said

"I think the children will like that." Juliet said

"Then it's settled I will take care of Helen, Jordan, and Fenrid." Loki said

"Yes, it is." Juliet said as she left Loki's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Juliet walked into her bedroom shut her door and locked it. She turned to see her three children standing by her bed. They were bouncing a little with bright smiles on their faces. Juliet returned their smile and glided over to them. She then crouched down and lifted them all up to the bed. They all sat together contentedly.

"Daddy is very handsome." Helen said

"Yes, he is my Hela." Juliet said

"Does he know yet that we are his children?" Jordan asked

"No, Jorgumandr the time has not yet come to tell Loki he is your father. It would be too much while he is gaining his memory back." Juliet said

"When he does find out will you go by Gallana again?" Fenrid asked

"Yes, Fenrir I will only by your father though." Juliet said

"What happens now?" Jorgumandr asked

"Loki is going to take care of you when I am called to aid Arthur or have to leave somewhere." Gallana said

"Really?" All three children asked

"Yes, really." Gallana smiled

"Yay!" The children jumped up and down.

Jorgumandr and Fenrir changed into their animal forms of snake and wolf. Hela had yet to find her alternate form. Gallana had many forms she chose a lioness which was her preferred form. The foursome played in Gallana's room and laughed.

There was a knock at the door and the three animals changed into human form. Gallana stood up smoothed out her dress and went to the door. She opened it to find a tall muscular man with curly brown hair that went to his shoulders standing in front of her. He bowed and saluted while Gallana curtsied.

"Sir Lancelot, what brings you to these parts of the castle?" Gallana aked

"Milady, we are having trouble with one of the horses and need your help to calm it down." Sir Lancelot said

"You and your men can't hold him down?" Gallana scoffed

"It is the new horse the Friesian stallion." Lancelot said

"Ah, I see. He's still a little too wild for you." Gallana said

"Mama may we come too?" Helen asked

"I don't see why not." Gallana replied

"No, they'll just get in the way." Lancelot said

"I said they could come. It isn't my problem if you can't take care of Helen, Jordan, and Fenrid. How do you expect to be able to handle a horse if you can't handle children?" Gallana retaliated

"I will watch them Juliet." Loki intervened

"Oh, our newcomer has offered to take care of the little hooligans." Lancelot

"It's Sir Lancelot isn't it? You just need imagination and love; take it from me I know." Loki said

"You've had children?" Lancelot asked

"No, I had a young Friesian colt; his mother was taken away so I took care of him." Loki said

"How is that the same as nurturing children?" Lancelot asked incredulously

"Because everyone and everything starts out as a child; we all need love and care." Loki said

Gallana nodded and smiled. Lancelot was speechless. What could he say to that? It was true. He bowed and left putting his fist to his chest. Gallana watched him leave and turned to Loki. He looked at her waiting to see what she would do; his eyebrow was cocked as he looked at Gallana. She looked down and laughed.

"I wasn't out of bounds?" Loki asked

"On the contrary you came just in time. Lancelot and I don't get along; things have been strained since he went after my children and insulted them in front of me." Gallana said

"Then I'm glad I cut in." Loki said as he bowed flourishing his hand as he did so.

"Stop it." Gallana laughed

"As I recall from what I've learned of myself you really have no place to tell me what to do." Loki teased

"Get Helen, Jordan, and Fenrid ready and meet me outside." Gallana said lightly pushing Loki's shoulder.

Helen, Jordan, and Fenrir looked happily at their mother. They could see that she still loved their father very much and was doing her best to take it slow while he regained his memory. They hoped he would remember soon so they could be a happy family.

"Alright. Oh, Juliet." Loki said grabbing her hand

"Yes." Gallana said she had to keep the butterflies down and the hope and happiness out of her eyes from Loki's gesture.

"Thank you for helping me." Loki said

"You're welcome." Gallana responded


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juliet walked very quickly to the corrals trying to get her composure back. She saw the new stallion rearing and pawing the ground. His ears were laid back and his eyes had a wild look in them. He would be a hard one and if Juliet didn't have her usual confident look she would not be able to calm him. She barely had a hold of it when she approached the stable hands.

"How is this young steed troubling you my dear men?" Juliet asked

"He won't let anyone touch him and is very unruly Juliet." Said one stable hand

"I will see what I can do Gilead." Juliet said "Give me the reins Galwyn."

Juliet took the reins from Galwyn who was of the age of eighteen at the time. She touched the Friesian's cheek and immediately he went calm. She stroked the horse gently and looked to see Loki and her children standing watch. She looked back at the young stallion her face a little paler than usual. She knew the horse sensed this and would be a little more stubborn if she let him get the best of her.

"Who is to ride you Gallus?" She asked the stallion (This was his name at birth.)

"That peafowl Lancelot has assigned himself to me. I will do as you say you're Excellency, but I will not let him ride me." Gallus said

"I do not expect you to; the man is unbearable and thinks the world of his self. Although, a good man he has his faults and one of them is Queen Guinevere. You must be good for the stable hands though they are the kindest I have ever known." Juliet said

"As you wish; Milady." Gallus answered

Loki had just walked in upon the scene. Juliet turned sensing him looking at her when he arrived. She smiled and waved. Loki returned the gesture. Then the woman turned back to her task at hand with Gallus.

"Do you see that young man over there?" Juliet asked looking at Loki

Gallus turned and looked at Loki. He felt an immediate warmth and comfort when he saw him. He bowed and nodded to the fine looking gentleman in green. He saw Loki bow in return and was amused. Gallus liked Loki and his character. He had decided this was the man who would ride atop his back. He turned back to Juliet to answer her question.

"Yes, I see the young fellow. Who is he?" Gallus asked

"That is Loki of Asgard. Prince and son of Odin." Juliet answered

Gallus' legs almost gave out on him when he heard this. This was the father of the eight legged Friesian stallion Sleipnir. Every Friesian dreamed of meeting Sleipnir or Loki himself; they knew that Loki had been renamed Svaoilfari by the wicked Frost Giants of Jotunheim. They did not know who the dam of Sleipnir was though.

"I never thought I would meet the great father of the horse we all descend from." Gallus said

"If Loki were to ride you would you be content?" Juliet asked

"Yes, of course. Why did he choose such a place as this to come to?" Gallus asked

"He was looking for me but, he seems to have no recollection of it or anything else; he did remember Sleipnir our son but that is all. He does not know yet of our children Jorgumandr, Hela, and Fenrir; they are the children he is with." Juliet replied

"You are the mother of the Great Horse?" Gallus asked

"Yes, and I had to leave because of an important event on Earth. I was the Star of David." Juliet said

"You have lived a long and lonesome life without Loki; I read it in your eyes." Gallus said

"It has been very woe begotten and trial some without my husband." Juliet said

"You will tell Loki will you not?" Gallus asked

"I shall when the time is right." Juliet said "Not yet he has had a big blow and learned much of himself. It was quite a shock for him."

"I should like to know the details when this awakening shall come to pass." Gallus said

"Thou wilt knowest my gallant friend thou wilt knowest." Juliet answered

Gallus nodded and was calm. Juliet started handing the reins to Galwyn and Gilead when she heard a harsh voice behind her and felt the reins yanked out of her hands. She turned to see Lancelot and shared the same dark look with Gallus.

"Good you have calmed my steed." Lancelot said briskly

"He is not yours to have you did not speak with his Majesty King Arthur." Juliet said

"I do not need to I am free to do as I will; I am his most trusted knight." Lancelot said haughtily

"Perhaps you shouldn't be." Gallana said thickly

"What are you trying to say?" Lancelot retorted

"I believe you know the answer already." Gallana said

"Listen here healer you are no more than that. The only reason the king sees favor in you is because you saved his life when he was near death!" Lancelot said

"Merlin and I know each other well; His Highness trusts Merlin. He also knows he can trust me to be where I am needed." Gallana said

"I can change that." Lancelot said

"Even if you could His Majesty would not listen to you." Gallana said

Loki watched what was conspiring and had a horrible feeling in his gut. If this went on much longer there would be a storm coming on Camelot. It would not be good for the kingdom nor Arthur. Loki knew he needed to step in before this argument became too messy to fix.

"Give me the horse!" Lancelot said

Lancelot grabbed the reins from Gallana and tore them from her hands; giving her burns. He tried to jump on the back of Gallus but the horse reared and knocked Lancelot off his feet. Lancelot threw down the reins and tried to heave himself onto the stallion's back. Gallus turned in circles not letting the knight.

"Get me the whip boy!" Lancelot yelled at Gilead

"The Friesian will not listen if he feels you are the wrong person to ride him. The whip won't change that it will just make him bitter and leave scars on his back." Gallana said

"This one needs to learn its place!" Lancelot ranted as he took the whip from Gilead

"No!" Gallana screamed

She jumped in the way before the whip could crack down on Gallus' back. It went across her face in a diagonal streak going from the left top corner of her forehead to the right side of her chin. It wasn't a normal whip either it was more like a cat o' nine tails. The sharp curved metal barely missed both her eyes. It snagged her hair and ripped the front of her beautiful dress a bit.

Gallana didn't wince or cry she just stood there. Her children cried out "Mama!" and ran over to her. Lancelot turned on them raising the whip and bringing it down. Loki caught it mid-swing in the middle of it staying to the side so he would not get slashed open. Lancelot looked at him dumbfounded then backed away dropping the whip.

"You should never whip anyone; beast or man." Loki growled throwing the whip to the side.

"Juliet should not have moved in the way. Nor should her children have rushed over." Lancelot stammered

"You knew full well what you were doing when you brought that menacing tool towards Helen, Jordan, and Fenrid. You could have stopped the whip before it hit Juliet; you knew exactly what you were doing and didn't care if she stepped in the way as long as you put your wrath on someone. If you want a horse to know you are in charge you go in front of him look him in the eye and say "You are doing this my way." You do not attack him." Loki said calmly

"You get on that demon then." Lancelot said

Loki walked over to Gallus. He patted him down and went in front of him looking him in the eye to make sure he understood he was not the master. Then he went to the Friesian's left side and hopped onto his back nimbly. Loki patted Gallus' neck and then clicked to let the stallion know he was ready to go.

The Friesian started trotting when Loki pulled lightly on the mane to slow the black horse down to a walk. Gallus obeyed and did exactly as Loki ordered through his touches and movements. These subtle hints were given gently and courteously by Loki. The horse became as gentle as a lamb. Gallus had become one with Loki and seemed to imitate his every gesture. They were quite a match and everyone could see it.

Gallana smiled in revelry that Lancelot had once again been proven wrong. Lancelot on the other hand was raging with hate and envy towards Loki for being able to ride and work with the stallion. He wanted to be the one to control the steed; that was the problem. Lancelot wanted to be in charge and in control of everything. Gallana knew this and felt in her heart that although there was much good in this valiant young man the pride in him would get the best of him.

She saw in Loki a light that just needed let out. It had been dimmed by others for so many years though. It was almost out; it would take only a little bit to snuff it out. Juliet knew this and she knew who Loki was. He was her love of so many years; her husband and companion. It brought tears to her eyes knowing that the blow from the asteroid took away his identity and everything he knew. Gallana longed to tell Loki this but knew it would be too much of a shock to him.

She planned on going to her old apprentice Merlin and talk to him about it. They were able to counsel and solace each other. The fact that they both came to Arthur to seek aid and help himself as well was quite a coincidence. But Loki coming here was no coincidence at all.

Gallana's thoughts were interrupted when Lancelot said "Alright, you've had your fun now give me back my horse" as he grabbed for the Friesians mane. Gallus reared and Loki turned him away from Lancelot. Loki put out a hand towards the knight and glared a sinister look at Lancelot.

Lancelot drew his sword to go toward the man and horse. Loki grabbed another knight's sword and pointed it toward Lancelot while Gallus reared again and pawed this time almost hitting the brawny man in the chest. Lancelot had to back away realizing he was out matched. He would get his revenge though; and he would make sure it involved the woman he knew as Juliet. He looked over to see her smirking and her children giggling silently.

They were looking at Loki who shared the same look with a bit of triumph. Loki jumped off Gallus and gave the sword back to the knight he had taken it from. (The knight was Sir Gawain, Arthur's nephew.) Then Loki gave Gallus back to Galwyn and Gilead.

"Take care of him and make sure he is well groomed and fed. Gallus needs his strength for when he needs to go to battle or is in training with me." Loki said

"Training with you? I think not he is my steed!" Lancelot said

"He didn't listen to you." Loki said

"He will when I am through with him."

"You have to work with the horse not go against him. You are equals; you need him to ride into battle he needs you to lead the way."

"I don't need anybody but myself."

"Well then, you don't need a horse."

"You, cur you!"

"What goes on here?" Arthur's voice suddenly boomed

"My lord this new comer riff raff has insulted me!" Lancelot said

"You said you needed no one but yourself; if you don't need anyone but yourself then you don't need a horse to help you." Loki said

"Were those the exact words?" Arthur said

"Loki tried to explain to Sir Lancelot that just as a man needs a horse to go into battle the horse needs the man to lead him into it. Lancelot said he only needed himself." Gallana said

"Well then you won't need Cornix's great, great, grandson." Arthur said

"That isn't what I…"

"Then what did you mean?" Arthur asked interrupting his highest knight.

Lancelot could not reply.

"It seems to me the stallion was doing well under Loki's watch and care. It shall be his. Juliet what is his name?" Arthur asked

"Gallus." Gallana and Loki both answered

Everyone present immediately looked at the two in amazement. This had never happened before. Only the healer had ever been able to know the name of the horses as they had been given at birth. To have someone else know was quite mystifying.

Arthur started wondering about Loki and how much he knew and could do for someone who had lost their memory. He still had a few natural traits in him as was just seen. Arthur then looked at Gallana question in his eyes. He knew that she was keeping more than she was telling. He would have to talk to her and Merlin in private.

Gallana looked at Loki with worry in her eyes. He may not remember who he was but he still had his ability with horses and other creatures. She knew he would be perplexed and it would give him a headache as he puzzled over why he knew Gallus' name. She started to go towards Loki when she sensed Arthur looking at her. She turned and saw his hard stare meaning they would talk later. She nodded and then went to aid Loki.

"How do you know the Friesian's name?" Gawain, one of the other knights, asked

"I don't know." Loki said putting his hand to his forehead

Gallana took Loki's right elbow in one hand and grabbed his left shoulder with the other. It was just in time too; Loki started falling as he passed out. Gallana grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him to stop his fall. She looked at him with worried eyes. Gallana sensed her children's worry and fear as well. If this kept happening Loki would be in much pain and confusion and it might take longer for his memory to come back. Gallana did not want this to happen to her husband.

"Get me a wet rag and a bucket of cold water now!" Gallana shouted.

Everyone just stood there. They had never heard this gentlewoman use that tone of voice. She didn't even use it with Sir Lancelot as trying as he was with her. ey didn't know what to do and were quite taken aback by Gallana's strange behavior.

She stared at them expectantly with her brow furrowed and a hard look in her eyes. They had a fire in them no one had ever seen. The men dared not move in fear she would turn on them unexpectedly. Although they had been told to get her supplies to help the newcomer they were now afraid of the woman they had grown to trust.

"Here is what you asked for." Merlin suddenly appeared with a wet rag and bucket of ice cold water.

"Thank you." Gallana said relieved

"Well done Merlin my friend." Arthur said

Gallana then cooled Loki's face down and put the rag on his forehead. She looked at him with love in her eyes as she swept a few stray locks from his brow. She let Loki lay there on her lap until she felt it was time to wake him.

Sir Lancelot noticed this and took to sneering. He whispered to the others about that the healer had a bit of a fancy for the newcomer. He stopped when he saw the woman giving him the evil eye.

"Do you have anything to say Lancelot?" Gallana asked

"No, I do not Juliet." Lancelot answered

"Then what were you whispering about?" Gallana asked

"It was nothing really." Lancelot answered

"You were saying I have a liking for Loki. I know what you said; I also know things about you that I know you wouldn't want others to hear."

"How did you… You wouldn't dare!" Lancelot said "I whispered that; it was a jest a rumor to get you into the news that flies around. I didn't mean it when I said you had a fancy for the newcomer."

"And what if I do, as you say?" Gallana asked

Lancelot was flabbergasted and turned red when the other men started laughing. Juliet seemed to know everything including what was said amongst everyone whether she was there or not; if it was said out loud or whispered in secret. Yet no one ever learned or heard what she said in private. It disturbed this knight greatly.

Arthur did not need to ask what his healer and knight were talking about. He had read both their body languages before and after this great commotion and uneasiness. He did not want a fight. He did not have to interfere though.

Loki awoke and looked at Gallana. Then he took in his surroundings. Once he realized what had happened he automatically stood up and went by Helen, Jordan, and Fendrid. He looked once more at Gallana before she stood.

"Good, now that you are up I believe I will go inside. My business is done here." She said

"You have wounds of your own that need healing." Loki said

"I am fine. Besides I have more important business to attend to now." Gallana said glancing towards Merlin and Arthur.

Then she walked off towards the castle with the wizard and king in suit. She walked quickly so no one could follow or catch up. She sensed Loki ushering their children to follow inside. Gallana sped up so Merlin and Arthur could barely keep up now.

"You need your scrapes taken care of; let me at least attend to them. I will take the children in and then check your wounds." Loki said from behind the woman

She jumped and turned looking at Loki. He apparently hadn't lost his ability to change the speed of his pace to catch up to her. He had always been able to keep her gait; even when she was angry. Gallana had thought she would be able to lose the young man since he could not remember anything. There were some things that came naturally to Loki though, and she could not do anything about that.

"I am quite capable of tending my own scars, thank you." The healer said curtly and walked on

"I did not mean to scare you; I owe you something for helping me. Come back and I will take a look." Loki said

"Fine." Gallana said reluctantly

"Good I will see you in a short while." Loki said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki took Helen, Fenrid, and Jordan back to the nursery, making sure they were safe and content, and left to go to Merlin's tower. He knew that was where Arthur, Merlin and this Juliet woman went. He had a notion they were talking about him; mainly that Juliet knew more than she was telling. Merlin may know a little more and Arthur seemed to have who Loki was figured out. Now Loki wanted to hear more. He took caution to stay further away this time and go on the thirtieth step instead of the twentieth. He had a feeling Juliet would sense him if he were closer than that.

There Loki sat hearing nothing which meant Juliet had perceived his coming and had automatically put up barriers. He hated that this woman could read his every though or know his every notion. He wanted to know what the three leaders were talking about. He concentrated his thoughts to getting into the room to hear their every word. Suddenly he heard Juliet's voice "I can't it is too soon. It is hard as it is with him lurking at the door. He is waiting there trying to listen in on us at this very moment. I sense his presence thirty steps below us." Then there was absolute silence as Loki could hear no, see Juliet turning to look at the door and wall that separated himself from Juliet, Merlin, and King Arthur.

Juliet glided up the steps to Merlin's observatory and chambers. Merlin lightly touched the steps while Arthur stomped up them. The two men could barely keep up with the woman. When they reached the room Juliet looked around cautiously and then closed the door. She put wards on it so no one could listen in. She had a hunch Loki would try to listen in but he would be farther away.

"Gallana, what is this all about?" Arthur asked

"Be still Arthur, while my teacher composes herself." Merlin said

Arthur became silent at the command. He waited patiently while Juliet took deep gasping breaths. Her hands were shaking and her hair was frazzled. Her eyes had grown large with panic as she held back sobs. Everything that had just happened had become too much for her. She didn't know where to begin. Should she tell her whole life story with Loki or just tell Arthur who he was? Either way questions would come up.

"Where do you want me to start?" Juliet finally asked

"Tell me how you know Loki. This is not your first meeting; he may not recognize you, but you recognize him." Arthur said

"Merlin told you rightly it is Loki of Asgard. This is the man who is the father of Hela Jorgumandr, and Fendrir. He is my husband the one I told you about being separated from. I took care of him as a child; there was an instant connection as if we were meant to be together. I have been married to him ever since I freed him from Laufey's curse.

The myths say Loki became a mare and lured Svoalfari away. It is opposite. Loki was Svoalfari I was the mare Lady Gallia. I saved him and he was able to return to his human form. That was when I became pregnant with our eldest Sleipnir. Vali and Narvi came after that. I was The Star in the sky when I had the twins; because of that I had to immediately give them to Loki so they would not die. Then when the star could sustain itself I came to Midgar- Earth and met Merlin who was an orphan. I took him as my apprentice and taught him all I know. He is the only other person who knows my story.

After that I returned to Asgard because I sensed Loki in pain and had been pining for him. I told Merlin to be on his way; for he was ready to be on his own. Then I went to Loki. It was night when I visited him. He asked me why I had been away for so long; he also asked me why I hadn't yet explained why I had not come when he had been a young boy. He was in such despair because Thor had been chosen as the next king of Asgard over him. Odin had been treating him so kindly and taking to his side; building him up. Loki knew the time was coming when Odin would choose his next successor, even though they would not take over for at least a few thousand years to millennia. Loki was so sure it would be him because of the way Odin acted towards him. It just about broke his heart.

When I saw my love in this state I cried with him and explained everything. He almost went back in time when he heard my reason for not coming back when he was a young boy after I had promised to. I had to calm Loki down so he did not ruin the time continuum of Earth.

You see it was because of Julius Caesar I could not come back. He had destroyed my family and then let his men have at me and do with me what they pleased. I was very ill and had only enough strength to get through to Asgard once. When I tried Odin had blocked all passages. I could not enter. Loki hardened after that until I came as Lady Gallia."

"The horse?" Arthur interrupted

"Yes, when Loki heard this he became infuriated and full of wrath. I am still amazed I was able to calm him. He wanted to reprimand Odin as well. Instead I talked so Loki would forget about even trying to go through with any of his plans. My tale was still on his mind though. Still he was relaxed and happy after that. We would have stayed together, except Odin sensed my presence for once and banned me from Asgard for the rest of eternity or until Loki and I truly become united. I am hoping it is now." Juliet said

"Gallana, you are confusing me." Arthur said

"She was with Loki until Odin made her leave. Then she would visit every once in a while though not in person; during this time she was in Rome with a family of her own when Gaius Julius Caesar ruled. He tortured her family to death and let his men have their way with Gallana. When they were finished she became very ill. This was when she decided to go back to Asgard to see Loki. But Odin blocked all passage ways. Thousands of years later she returned as a horse so Odin would not sense her. She was safe for a time then the Jotuns found out about Loki's great horse. To protect her Loki changed into a horse and was renamed Svoalfari by Laufey king of the Frost Giants. He went through great pain with Laufey and then Gallana saved Loki. They were married and begat Sleipnir; Gallana was also pregnant with Vali and Narvi but because she had to stay in horse form to have Sleipnir they did not start to form in her womb until she became human again.

Gallana had to leave at that time to be the star that told of Christ's birth. That is when Vali and Narvi finally started to develop. Our dear friend went to great lengths to protect them from her light and the star's light. When they were old enough to be without her she gave them to Loki. They were still infants then.

When her time was done to supply the Star of David with enough light until it could shine on its own she left and came here; she met me as a young boy and trained me. While doing this she sensed Loki in emotional pain. She went to him and comforted him. (I was fully trained by this time). That was when he finally asked why she had not come back when she said she would. When she explained he became enraged and engulfed with hatred. She was barely able to calm him down. They were reunited once again and thought nothing would separate them ever again.

Odin sensed Gallana though and cast her out. He scolded Loki for being with a woman he was not married to. Then Loki explained that they were married. Odin said if Gallana and Loki were meant to be they would find each other and she would finally be able to return to Asgard because they would finally be together forever."

"That was when you came here. Cernun married you and helped rear your and Loki's children along with the child you had with him Iswy. I do not mean to offend but I pity the boy and his father. Iswy died so young; and what you did to Cernun renaming him for his betrayal. It is barely even imaginable." Arthur said

"Yes, but we have more pressing matters. Loki is here, he is here for a reason. He probably came looking for me. He must have collided with the meteor shower that came early this morning and lost his memory. Now he has no powers because of it and he is mortal like everyone else." Juliet said

"Excluding you of course." Merlin said

"Yes, that is right." Juliet said

"Why do you not bring back his memory?" Arthur asked

"It is too dangerous he could die and my powers would be spent. I would be vulnerable and lose the only man I love. Besides he has finally met Jorgumandr, Hela, and Fendrir. I will not take their father away from them." Juliet said

"Then why don't you just tell him the truth?" Arthur said

"I can't it is too soon. It is hard as it is with him lurking at the door. He is waiting there trying to listen in on us at this very moment. I sense his presence thirty steps below us." Juliet said holding back the tears.

Then she felt Loki's eyes upon her and knew he could hear and see into the room. She knew his powers were getting stronger but only the simple ones would come back until he remembered who he was. Juliet did not know when this was or when it could happen. She only knew it needed to happen.

The healer looked at the wizard and king before with worried eyes. They knew they were now being spied on. The meeting was adjourned when Juliet left the room and went in the opposite direction on a different staircase that adjoined the other one right in the middle. She sped down quickly tears streaming down her face burning the open wounds she had. She wanted to get a way as quickly as possible before Loki caught up to her.

Loki knew he would have to be lithe and quick to meet Juliet at the middle of the stairs. He had seen her run out and step in the opposite direction. He looked through the walls so he could keep track of the woman. When she reached the thirtieth step he started to sprint leaping over some of the stone platforms. He reached the middle just as Juliet turned onto the last stair before it.

"Juliet!" Loki said grabbing her and pulling her towards him

She screamed and then buried her head in his chest sobbing. There was nothing else she could do.

"Juliet, what is it you can't tell me yet?" Loki asked "I knew when you looked at Arthur and Merlin you were going to have a discussion about me. What did you say? I know you know more about me than you are letting me believe. What is it?"

"Loki…. I, I can't!" Juliet cried

She pulled away from him and ran the rest of the way to her chambers. Loki let her go he could see she was in turmoil and wished he could get her out of her distraught state. How could he when it was over him though? He looked up knowing Merlin and Arthur were standing somewhere above him. He knew they would tell no one of what happened. Loki still spoke out: "No one need know of this." Then he glided down the steps to his chambers to prepare ointments and cloths for Juliet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Juliet wiped away her tears and chanted so her eyes would not be red and swollen when she went to see her children. When she opened the door she found them waiting for her. Their eyes were wide with worry and concern. Juliet smiled at them as she went to lie on the bed.

"Mother what is wrong?" Helen asked

"Nothing my love." Juliet responded wearily

"Mother you have been crying." Jordan said

"We can see the tear streaks. That is the one thing the charm cannot take away." Fenrid said

Juliet looked down and gave a quiet growl. Then she went and hid her face in her pillow. It was not that she was embarrassed, but she did not want her children to get worried and wonder why she was crying. Usually it was because she missed their father. Now he was here but couldn't even remember who she was. Why did he have to confront her about her meeting with Merlin and Arthur? It only made it harder for Juliet to keep from revealing who they both were and about their family.

"Mama you still have your scratches too." Fenrid said

"I know." Juliet's muffled voice said

"What happened?" Helen asked "Is it Father?"

"No, it is not. Nor will it ever be." Juliet said

"Yes, it is. It bothered you when he wasn't here, but it is worse now that he is here." Jordan retorted

"Jorgumandr, do not ever talk to me that way again." Juliet said lifting herself up.

There were tears in her eyes again and they opened up her wounds on her face so it stung and hurt. She waited for her eldest son's response. When Jorgumandr saw this he just nodded and then gathered his younger siblings up and left the room. Juliet watched as they left and then kept watching as they went to Loki's room.

She was surprised when she saw him automatically opened the door to them; he spread his arm out to let them enter. Then she remembered Loki was getting some of his magic back. He could see and hear what people were saying. Juliet knew he had heard and seen everything. He would think that one of the men in Camelot was her husband. She wanted more than ever to tell Loki that he was the man she and her children were talking about.

"No, not yet." Juliet told herself

Then she lay on the bed and let the waterfall come as her body shook. She could hear the conversation Loki and their children were having and cried harder. "Loki, something is wrong with Mother." Fenrid said "Yes, she won't stop crying." Helen added "I told you it is because of Father." Jordan answered "You really shouldn't talk to your mother that way Jorgumandr. While I'm at it what are your two real names? All I know is that they are Norsk. Very old Norsk. I am of Norway as well, that is all I know. But, your mother has a Roman name. It doesn't make sense when she has a Celtic accent. She pretends to have a British accent but it's clearly not her original accent. I will talk to her about it in a second's time. For now I want your names." Loki said

"My name is Fenrir." Fenrid said

"I am Hela." Helen said

"Mother said not to use our real names here because of the other knights. They don't like the Norwegians because of what they have done to the rest of Great Britain. Camelot is one of the only places they have not been able to touch. As long as Mother is here and Cernun does not side with them everything will be fine." Jordan said

"Cernun? Is that your father?" Loki asked

"The only one we know of." All three children said

"And he could cause harm to this kingdom?" Loki asked

"Yes, Mother is no longer married to him and has hidden our brother Iswy from him so he won't get hurt." Helen said

"Why is he not here with you?" Loki asked

"Because Cernun threatened to get him." Helen answered

"Get him as in kill him take him away?" Loki asked

"We don't know. We do know he is dead now after trying to attack Galwyn and a few horses that lived here. He went after Galwyn and fought with him while King Arthur was in battle. He lost the fight and died." Helen said

"Mother did not seem happy with him during those times. Every once in a while she went on treks with Arthur and his knights. Galwyn and Iswy were there to help. Iswy tried to ride Cornix but the Libyan stallion would not let him. He tried to strike the steed and was disbanded from the group. Mother warned him not to and chided him for trying. Then she told him it was his fault for being disbanded. She said he should wait at the hovel we called home when we visited him. Instead he worked to fight against Arthur. Mother grieved for Iswy and buried him as if he were a king. Then she went back to Arthur and aided him in every way possible." Jordan said

"She says she still senses Iswy though as if he is not dead. She knows that it can't be good because it means he was protected by something or someone perhaps Cernun." Fenrir finished

"Juliet will not have to worry about that anymore. I will keep watch to protect all of you." Loki said

"Thank you, it would mean the world to us all especially Mother." Fenrid said

"Now stay here while I go and see to her wounds." Loki said

"Will you be able to make it so they will not leave marks on her face?" Helen asked

"No little one I can't. A whip leaves scars I can make them faint with certain ointments though. They will be so faint you won't be able to see them unless you are close beside her. Only if your mother continues to use the salve for a few months though." Loki said

"That is fine. I just don't want the other knights to make fun of her." Helen said

"Even with scars your mother would still be the most beautiful woman ever to be seen. She is more beautiful than Helen of Troy." Loki said

The children looked at each other and then back at Loki. They wondered if his memory was coming back or if his knowledge was one of the naturally inherent traits in him. While pondering this, Loki interrupted their thoughts.

"I still remember some things I just don't remember who I am." Loki said

Then he left for Juliet's room just as she broke contact from his chambers. Loki knocked and entered to see the woman shaking with tears. She did not turn at his presence not caring if he saw her cry at the moment or not. This pained Loki as he walked over to her.

He touched her shoulder and bent down by her ear.

"A woman like you should not cry over a man; especially a man who makes you cry." Loki said

"If you knew who the man was you would not say such things." Juliet said

"Cernun is gone and if he comes back I will not let him come near you or your children." Loki said

Juliet turned to look at her amnesic husband. How did he know about Cernun? Juliet knew she must have fallen asleep while trying to push back the pain of her deep cuts and concentrate on what their children's conversation with him was. She cursed herself for letting herself become so tired.

"You spoke much with my children. What did you talk about?" Juliet asked

"You don't know for once. What happened did you lose concentration?" Loki taunted

"One is in no position to listen in when they are tired and distraught. Can one help if they fall asleep after a very long day?" Juliet retorted

"But you were listening in at the beginning and the end. I did sense that." Loki said

"What did you talk about?" Juliet asked

"We discussed names, the past which included history, and you." Loki answered

"Me?" Juliet asked incredulously

"Yes, you. I will keep your children's names a secret and will protect you from Cernun. Now come here so I can attend to your "scratches" as Helen put it." Loki said

"I can take care of myself." Juliet justified

"You take care of too many already. It is time for someone to help you every once in a while. Besides it is hard to dress yourself even with a mirror." Loki said

"It seems I have no choice." Juliet sighed "Get on with it then."

Loki smiled and took a rag, dipping it in soapy water. Then he raised it to Juliet's face to cleanse her torn face. She winced but did not move otherwise. Grimacing Loki said "I'm sorry." Juliet mimicked and said "It is alright. Do not worry it would hurt whether you had taken care of it right away or not." Loki smiled and continued to cleanse and purify the wounds so any infection would be destroyed and prevented from coming back.

He then took the ointments and salves and rubbed them into the cuts on Juliet's face. He tried to glide his fingertips gently as he administered the medicine. He watched as Juliet closed her eyes and kept them closed. He liked seeing this calm relaxed side to her. It made him less nervous when around her. He still worried he would hurt her though.

"You're doing beautifully love." Juliet said

Loki looked astounded at the woman. She seemed to read his every thought. He smiled warmly at her after the compliment. He wiped away the excess salve with a rag and then arranged all his tools in an orderly fashion.

"Thank you for letting me attend to you." Loki said

"The pleasure was all mine. You are very gentle; I would trust you with anything." Juliet said

"Some would say that is a fault in men." Loki mumbled

"It is not. Once people learn this the world will be somewhat more right." Juliet reassured him

"Lancelot should not have done that. He knew full well what he was doing." Loki said gruffly

"He does not care for me. He hasn't ever since I proved him wrong when he said he was the best at every combat fighting technique. I was the better especially in archery. He never was good at that and I excel in it." Juliet said

"And your children?" Loki asked

"He hates them because he hates me." Juliet scowled

"He is a fool and it will bring him down." Loki said

"I know, I have seen it. This kingdom will become ruin because of he and Guinevere." Juliet answered

Loki turned to Juliet horror in his eyes. This could not be. It seemed impossible with such a great city and fortress as Camelot. All because of two people one in particular. It just could not be so. Loki couldn't even fathom it let alone believe it could be seen.

"How?" Loki asked

"They will finally give into their feelings and lust for each other. It will be out of envy and hate for me." Juliet said

"That isn't reason enough for them to betray their king and fellow men! Why would they be jealous of you?" Loki queried

"I stop them at every turn and become an obstacle for them. My wisdom is greater than theirs. The still believe Arthur and I are secretly together. If that were true the whole of Great Britain would know. We probably would be together but, he was already betrothed to Guinevere and I love another." Juliet said

"Cernun?" Loki asked

"No," Juliet laughed "My love for him has been dead for a very long time."

"There is another?"

"Yes, but he is lost to me now."

"He must still mean a lot to you if he is gone now."

"He does."

"If you ever want to tell me about him or what happened you may."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind."

Loki left the room smiling over his shoulder at Juliet. She smiled back and waved goodbye. He returned it and then slipped out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own _Roscommon Reel/ Leitrim Fancy/ The Rose of Antrim it is owned by _Sunita Staneslow and Norther Gael and their CD_ Crossing The Shannon._

Also this chapter is dedicated to Cyndi Fox.

Chapter 8

Juliet woke to her children watching her. She started to rub her eyes and stopped when she brushed her scabs. Then she felt ointment and a cool cloth on her face. She looked up to see Loki waiting on her. She wasn't sure if she liked this, she felt everything was going too fast. She was afraid she would blurt out everything about she and Loki's past and what their present was. If this happened Loki might become discombobulated or everything would rush back to him. Either way he would be disbelieving or most likely collapse from shock and realization. Juliet could not let this happen; it was becoming too much for her.

Loki watched as many thoughts ran through Juliet's head. He saw her face change from a smile to fear to distress within three seconds. She started going into shock. Loki looked at Hela, Jorgumandr, and Fenrir; their eyes had terror and tears in them. Loki went to them and hushed their fears.

"Sh, sh, young ones; your mother is fine she just needs more rest after the stressful day she has had." He comforted them.

He then turned his attention back to Juliet. Her eyes had rolled back as she passed out. Before she could fall out of the bed Loki caught her. He sat with her whole body on his lap. Her head was on his chest as she shivered. Loki kept the blanket wrapped around Juliet and rubbed his arms up and down to keep her warm.

"You have a fever and are in shock and distress. You need someone to take care of you. I know you are in pain, and I am the cause of it. You do not have to tell me, but let me stay and comfort you until you are well enough to take care of yourself." Loki said

All Juliet could do was nod. She was exhausted from the day's trials and did not want to think anymore. She knew arguing with Loki was useless; he would stay and take care of her. Resigned to her fate Juliet slumbered after she agreed with Loki. Before she went into her subconscious she felt her heartbeat slow to its normal rate and her breathing resume its regular rhythm.

"Children, please go to the nursery while your mother and I sit here for a while. I will come and get you when it is alright to come in." Loki whispered gently

Hela, Jorgumandr, and Fenrir nodded and bowed as they left. Hela smiled and waved as she left. Loki waved back before he turned his attention back to Juliet.

He rocked her back and forth; singing an ancient song that seemed to trickle off his lips like the eternal waters from the Fountain of Youth. He did not try to think of the reason he knew it; it would only hurt him. He only knew it was from his past. He also knew that Juliet knew more than she was telling, but she seemed protective over Loki finding out as if it would be a blow to him. While he pondered this he noticed Juliet was cooling down and her cuts were healing.

Loki immediately took the salve he had made and smeared it across Juliet's face as he kept singing the song. Her face cleared up without a trace of scars to show for her afflictions. Loki finished the song and watched as color came back to Juliet's cheeks. Her temperature was normal and she seemed to be smiling. Loki looked amazedly at his doings then cleaned the excess salve from the healer's face. He laid her on her bed and then sat on the window seat awaiting the slightest stirrings that came from her.

"Excuse me, I am sorry for disobeying you, but we are hungry and were wondering if we could eat in here and wait with you." Fenrir's voice startled Loki from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, of course. I should have thought of that. Your mother is doing much better; you may all come in until it is time for everyone to turn in." Loki replied

Loki then went to find the kitchens to produce some food and drink for him and the children; and perhaps Juliet if she woke. He walked down the halls when he was intervened by a woman. He bowed and stepped aside.

"It is wise that you bow. I am the queen of this fortress." The woman said cooly

"Then you are her majesty Queen Guinevere." Loki bowed once more with an exaggerated flourish.

"Yes, and don't mock me with a fancy bow." Guinevere said icily

"It is my nature to bow in such a way." Loki said evenly

"You are the newcomer my husband has talked about." Guinevere pointed out

"Yes, my name is Loki." Loki replied

"You are to have Lancelot's horse?" Guinevere said

"He is mine; Gallus would not let Lancelot touch him. I also believe it is our lord King Arthur's right to decide who gets which steed. Both horse and sovereign chose me." Loki heatedly retaliated

"It seems she has rubbed off on you." Guinevere said

"Her name is Ga- Juliet." Loki said

"What was that?" Guinevere snapped surpprisedly

"You are talking about Juliet. She is a good woman who is able to discern a person's character just by glancing at them." Loki corrected himself

"Yes, well she is no rose herself. If anything she is a whore." Guinevere sneered

"If you are referring to her children when she came here very pregnant and met Cernun; who took her in and then betrayed her and tried to take their son; whe didn't have much of a choice after she lost her former husband. I don't know who he is or what happened, I just know she was much burdened and woe begotten. You have no say in the matter." Loki said

"And you do? You who just came here and somehow received her kindness? How much do you like her?" Guinevere interrogated angrily

"I don't like her; I owe her a debt and will owe her more if she keeps helping me the way she does." Loki defended himself

"So you say, but everyone falls for her and then she rejects them or keeps her love for them a secret." Guinevere said

"She doesn't love Arthur she is his friend and only that." Loki perceived the queen's thoughts.

"You are as meddlesome as she is; I was right to say she has influenced you. Beware, it will get you in trouble." The woman said walking off.

"No, it is you who should beware traitorous witch." Loki hissed threateningly to himself..

Loki turned the next corner to find the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door before entering. The staff turned and bowed to him. He smiled and bowed back with respect.

"Sir it is neither necessary nor suitable for you to bow to us." A woman in a red serving dress said

"I am but an equal to you. I was found outside of the battlefield and brought here as a guest until I have mended or find some use for myself here." Loki said

"Then it is you." The woman said

"What do you mean?" Loki asked

"Carlton, get him some food I am sure it is for him, the children, and Juliet." The woman said to a man in a cook's hat. "I am Gilda."

"What would please you?" the man named Carlton asked

"Soup, cheese, and bread, perhaps some roasted apples with cinnamon on them." Loki answered

"I am Freda, and that is nonsense. Give Loki what the king and his men ate." A woman said

"No, really I am fine." Loki said

"No, you deserve this and better after what Juliet has told us. We didn't think you were real until you came." Gilda said

"I don't understand." Loki said

"The tales she would tell." Another man piped in

"They were all about you. We thought she was just telling stories." Freda said

"Well some didn't" Carlton said

"Jan and I didn't. Neither did Mason My name is Henny." A little girl said while a little boy who must have been Jan hid behind her skirts.

The man who mentioned the stories looked sheepishly at Loki and nodded. He was the eldest in the group. He looked to know a few tales himself both true and legend. His eyes had a look in them that told he had seen many things in his time and there was more still yet to come. Loki concluded that this man was one he could trust and turn to when no one else was there to confide in.

"What were the stories about?" Loki asked

"She told us you were a man she loved very deeply, but could never see again; or at least not until the time was right for you to truly be together. She told of your children and other things. All your adventures together; they were quite marvelous. We thought she had dreamed them up. That is until now." Gilda said

"You are a hero and a good man." Carlton said

"Yes, what every woman would dream of." Freda said

"You will be in legends and myths forever." Mason said

"You would be the best papa ever." Henny said

"You're children probably love you." Jan said

"My children, Hela, Jorgumandr, and Fenrir." Loki muttered

"Oh, I think we've said too much." Gilda said

"No, you have said enough." Loki smiled

"What do you want me to do with the food and drink?" Carlton asked

"Bring it up to the room get help if you need. I will help as well." Loki said

"Oh no, we can all manage together." Freda said

"Then follow me." Loki said

The whole kitchen staff pitched in to help take the heaping platters to Juliet's room. There was enough food to feed ten people, but the staff didn't seem to care. They only wanted to please Loki. Each person looked at him with adoration which unnerved him a bit.

Suddenly Loki stopped and backed up. The staff did as well. What they heard astounded them. It was Guinevere and Lancelot in an alcove talking in hushed tones to each other. Loki smiled menacingly as he eavesdropped on the two.

"Lancelot, it's him!" Guinevere rasped

"It's who dear heart?" Lancelot said

"Loki." Guinevere said

"That fool who can't even remember his own past?" Lancelot said

"Yes, it is him! The one Juliet told us about! He isn't a fairytale he is real!" Guinevere whispered

"Oh, Gwen don't tell me you are falling into the madness too." Lancelot bellowed

"Keep your voice down, you do not know who is hearing. You were not by the kitchens when I was. I went to get some yarn from the sewing chambers. I met him and he didn't flinch at my words; nor did he stand down when I tried to discourage and intimidate him. He is a strong one with wit and wisdom. When I started walking back to my chambers I overheard the cooks and servants talking to him. They told him of the stories that Juliet started telling her children, but she soon started telling the kitchen aides. We all used to gather round just to hear one remember? Loki knows a little more about himself; soon he will know the truth! We can't let that happen, or he will ruin us." Gwen was hysterical

"Gwen they are just stories." Lancelot tried to be consoling

"Are they? Loki looks exactly the way Juliet described him, and he believes what the kitchen aide says; especially Mason. Besides that he started saying another name instead of Juliet, and then he stopped and corrected himself. Some have said she is not who she says she is. She could be a witch for all we know and that is why Arthur fawns over her." Guinevere hissed

"You know we both made that up to try and scare Juliet out of this place. None of it is true; Arthur loves you too much, even to suspect you and I are in love. But if we aren't careful Juliet will make sure he knows of it. She almost gave us away today in the horse yard. Then Loki threatened me. I have no doubt he could have killed me. One thing is for sure he is not to be trifled with." Lancelot said

"We have to do something." Guinevere said

"We will in time, but not yet." Lancelot agreed, "For now we must end our visit, but give me a kiss first and then I will let you go."

There was silence after that, then steps going separate ways. Loki had seen everything that had transpired. He knew what they planned next as well. They would do their utmost to frame him and Juliet. Loki knew he had to stop them before they went too far. They would give themselves away soon enough if they were not careful; but Loki needed to teach them a lesson using their own medicine. He would make sure what he found out was true though so they could not deny it as easily. He knew exactly how to as well. The servants knew everything he would spread the word that way starting with the kitchen serfs.

"Come we must make haste before the meal becomes cold." Loki said

His followers stared at him with awe before they marched behind him. They wondered how he knew to stop and listen in on two of the most respected people in the castle. "I am Loki of Asgard am I not?" Loki answered their question. Then he quickened his pace.

"You know our thoughts." Mason said

"Yes, I have found I have many talents. They are coming back to me slowly but surely; the only that won't come back is my memory." Loki answered

"And we helped you by telling you about the stories." Freda said

"Yes, and they will help me with my past." Loki said

"The question is will it help you remember who you are?" Gilda asked

"I am not sure; I did not remember anything, something inside me just tells me it is true. If I can go from that feeling I should be able to start from there." Loki said

"What are you going to tell Juliet?" Carlton questioned

"Nothing for now; not until she is rested enough. She will be better by morning." Loki said

"What was the name you were going to call her by when talking to the queen?" Henny and Jan both piped in

"Gallana." Loki said

The adults all looked at each other and Mason put his forefinger to his lip and nodded. He had a look in his eye as if he may have already suspected this. No one said anything though. The rest of the walk was silent. It was not awkward, but it was eerie as if a truth had come out. When the group reached Juliet's quarters Loki opened the door, and the refreshment was set on the small table in the corner of the room. Then the kitchen help scurried out back to their quarters.

"Did they bring back the meal from the feast?" Hela asked

"Some of it yes." Loki said

"They always did like mother." Fenrir said

"Yes, as I have found; they also like you _my_ children."

"What did you say?" Jorgumandr choked on some meat.

"From what I've heard you are my children. They talked of the stories your mother would tell you. They said they were about me." Loki said

The three children just looked down and shuffled their feet. Hela started playing with her dress, Fenrid scratched his ear like a nervous dog, and Jorgumandr kept shuddering as if he needed to get out of his skin. Loki took this as confirmation of what his new found friends had said.

"It is alright. You do not need to be afraid. It explains why I feel so close to you and your mother." Loki said

"Really?" Hela and Fenrir said together

"It still doesn't mean anything." Jorgumandr mumbled

"It means more than you think Jorgumandr; it may help me get my memory back." Loki said

"What if it doesn't come back though?" Jorgumandr trembled

Loki took the boy in his arms and kissed his head. He beckoned Hela and Fenrir to come over as well. They came over and joined the hug. Jorgumandr was in tears; he couldn't stop them from coming, and he was ashamed of it.

"That won't happen; my memory will come back to me my son. It is alright to cry every once in a while. It lets out all the hurt and worry." Loki replied

"Fenrir, Jorgumandr, it is time for bed. We can take the rest of our meal to our rooms. Mama would want it that way." Hela said

"But we were just getting cozy." Fenrir said

"How angry would your mother be if she woke to find you here?" Loki asked

"She wouldn't be happy that I am certain of." Jorgumandr said

"Then off you go." Loki said ushering the children out with their plates of food

Loki went and made a plate for Juliet and set it by the hearth where he started a fire to keep the bountiful delicacies warm. He then went and served himself. As he ate the tunes of a song came into his head. It did not have words, or at least none that those of Earth knew. It was a song of the Celts the words that went to it were of the ancient language. It had three parts to it. The songs were called R_oscommon Reel/Leitrim Fancy/The Rose of Antrim._ Loki started putting words to the tunes and translating them to English.

Un Diaye, un diaye, un diaye

Un Diaye, un diaye, un diaye

Schule duerma golie shanta

Schule dula duerma guli tulos

Schule duerma golie shanta

Schule dula julie festos

Cuerma lila kildera

Nutras levie janis

Cuerma lila kildera

Nutras levie janis

Cuerma lila kildera

Juto hanas gilie

Lia le lee loke

Lu to ji ayeie

Lia le lee loke

Fet ci velt tri qumos

Schule duerma golie shanta

Schule dula duerma guli tulos

Schule duerma golie shanta

Schule dula julie festos

Cuerma lila kildera

Nutras levie janis

Cuerma lila kildera

Nutras levie janis

Cuerma lila kildera

Juto hanas gilie

Prish le ve tulo

Cuerta yil treo jest

Prish le ve tulo tulias

Macrae wudish teletha

Niletha anti bidia

Macrae luthia drega

Krisle zeta julng

Macrae wudish teletha

Niletha anti bidia

Macrae troluf dua

Krisle zeta julng

Gelia brilis venersa

Altuith genuli tru duth

Altuith tri cler mrish

Altuith ylwreth rilta xut

Altuith zikte qilf enga

Altuith uyop druid

Altuith hzsrictr nobitha

Altuith preish jult

Nomie hantas luctis

Nomie vrictr kqwptsh

Nomie hantas aries

Nomie liktis chung

Altuith genuli tru duth

Altuith tri cler mrish

Altuith ylwreth rilta xut

Altuith zikte qilf enga

Altuith uyop druid

Altuith hzsrictr nobitha

Altuith preish jult

Prium leftus crepar

Judis frebulon cherus

Prium querpas guilie

Tipar jenga brilus

Prium leftus crepar

Mulis ngala olto

Prium querpas guilie

Ghelia drepus jhilfa

Prium luftus vbien

Klapts wildu shaftus

Cludio gilfa nerelius

Trufo bree hefia julie

Nerisa crilita tresha brule

Madren lichtis flutia gresa

Kreshna zwilta xeron undeli

Quilith entia hesha veera

Illi yilith wrutha jenta

Illi alta jenta qwith

Illi yilith wrutha jenta

Illi alta jenta qwith.

One day, one day, one day

One day, one day, one day

Hush now, sleep and slumber my lass

Hush now, dream sleep into a world of night

Hush now, sleep and slumber my lass

Hush now; dream my fair one of glory

And go to a place of wonder

Now leave this world

And go to a place of wonder

Now leave this world

And go to a place of wonder

Lay still and let the sky take you

I pray you have peace

That nothing shall harm you

I pray you have peace forevermore

May your spirit fly

And your soul be free

This is my prayer

May your spirit

And your soul be free

This is my prayer

May God be with you always

Hush now, sleep and slumber my lass

Hush now, dream sleep into a world of night

Hush now, sleep and slumber my lass

Hush now; dream my fair one of glory

And go to a place of wonder

Now leave this world

And go to a place of wonder

Now leave this world

And go to a place of wonder

Lay still and let the sky take you

Precious is your life

My dear queen I say

Precious is you life to me

The greatest dreams are within your mind's grasp

To fulfill your destiny

The greatest light shall lead you

At your crowning moment

The greatest dreams are within your mind's grasp

To fulfill your destiny

The greatest triumph shall be won

At your crowning moment

Then in all your brilliance will you reign

Live and be grateful

Live with your love

Live without fear

Live for the adventure

Live for your dreams

Live and be noble

Live out your life

Heed not the nay Sayers

Heed not their whispers

Heed not the nay doers

Heed not their lies

Live and be grateful

Live with your love

Live without fear

Live for the adventure

Live for your dreams

Live and be noble

Live out your life

When the shadows come at twilight

The angels will be there to protect thee

When death with his ice cold heart approaches

Let your power over him shine as a victory

When the shadows come at twilight

Let your courage reign down upon them

When death with his ice cold heart approaches

Take your sword before him to battle

When lifted up to heaven in that day

Clap your hands and rejoice with gladness

For you have proven yourself and not been shamed

Of a truth you are one of the greatest in life's journey

Nerisa cannot even stop you

Climb over the tops of the mountains

Go touch the highest reaches of the skies

Shout to the Realms your greatness and glory

Then go in peace to your great reward

To your home in the Heavens

Then go in peace to your great reward

To your home in the Heavens.

Loki ended his song and brushed Juliet's hair away from her face. He kissed her cheek and then sat looking into the fire. He sank deep within his thoughts. How did he know the song? More importantly why did he start singing in a language unknown to him; and why was he able to translate it? Why did he have feelings for this woman he barely knew? What was the reason for all this, and how did he come to be here? He didn't know and it drove him mad to no end.

"Loki?" Juliet's voice cut through his pondering

"Loki?"

"I'm here." He replied

"Come here."

"What is it?"

Juliet only beckoned with her hand. Loki drew nearer to her. "Yes?" he asked as she smiled at him. Juliet brushed his cheek and then ever so carefully kissed his lips. Loki did not know what to do except stay totally still. Juliet pulled back and smiled as her eyes closed; leaving Loki stunned.

He felt stirrings in his heart. They were deep and old. He could tell because something inside him told him it was so. Loki wondered why Juliet had brought them out of him. He had only just met her, yet here they were together as if by fate. As he pondered this, Loki drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki awoke to an empty room. There was a plate full of fruit next to two empty plates. Loki took the fruit while contemplating: "Juliet must have awoken during the night and eaten what I brought her. Then in the morning she ordered for fruit to be brought to us." As he pondered these things Jorgumandr, Hela, and Fenrir came in.

"We have been waiting all morning!" Hela announced

"What time is it now?" Loki asked

"It is the hour before midday." The little girl answered

"Eleven?!" Loki half exclaimed

"Yes, mother said it was better if we didn't disturb you." Fenrir said

"She is in a foul mood." Jorgumandr told Loki

"How so?" Loki asked

"Mother only goes and practices her archery when something is bothering her." Fenrir said "She does not need it; she is a natural like everything else she does."

This earned Fenrir an elbow to the ribs from Jorgumandr and a gape mouthed Hela. Fenrir retaliated with a slap to the stomach for his brother and a stern look at his sister.

"I already knew Juliet was capable of anything. Why does she practice war craft though?" Loki wondered

"It is what all women do here. I am learning how to use knives myself." Hela said proudly

"It is a strange culture you have here. If the women fight as well as the men they must be prepared." Loki remarked

"It is custom if anyone should break through or try to ambush the castle while the men are fighting." Jorgumandr said

"It is very well set up and organized in this kingdom. I like it." Loki smiled thoughtfully

"Loki come play with us now! I am having a tea party and you get to be High Princess!" Hela said excitedly

"Loki doesn't play with dolls or act like a girl!" Fenrir said

"He is better than that!" Jorgumandr joined in

"I would love to attend your tea time." Loki said "but first I must speak to your mother of some happenings of late."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Mother insists on being alone when she is practicing archery." Fenrir said

"Not even King Arthur is allowed around her. He almost had his eye taken out for interrupting her." Jorgunmandr added

"It is very serious business she is at. Mother needs complete silence and no judges." Hela answered on cue.

"If I do not speak with Juliet now; she will not let me speak to her at all." Loki insisted

"Be warned then; she won't hesitate to shoot you if you disgruntle her." Jorgumandr said as he led the way to the nursemary's quarters.

Fenrir and Hela waved to Loki worry in their eyes. Loki smiled confidently and then turned breathing out. He wondered how he could get close to Juliet without having an arrow run through him.

Juliet was letting fly a reign of arrows on the targets one hundred fifty feet away. She had just notched another one and was ready to release when she heard "You're quite the archer." The arrow flew and barely hit the bulls-eye on the target. Juliet glared at Loki

"I need my concentration." Juliet snapped

"I know I just came to tell you I am glad you are alright." Loki said

"Thank you, you may leave now." Juliet replied hitting her mark perfectly this time.

"Also, thank you for leaving breakfast for me." Loki went on

"It is the least I could do after you brought me dinner." Groaned Juliet, drawing back the strand of horse hair to pull it tight.

"I am supposed to be making sure you have what you need so you can rest."

"I am the healer; I must stay well so I can care for everyone else. There is no rest for me."

"Everyone needs rest; even the king's master healer."

"I get my rest when I sleep."

"But you don't sleep often do you?"

"You know this how?"

"You have a restless soul. Last night was the first night's sleep you have had in years. It shows in your eyes."

"Well you helped. I thank you for that."

"You already did that when you kissed me." Loki said

Juliet let go of the bowstring unexpectedly; the arrow flew only a few feet before it landed in the ground at twenty feet. She turned with scathing eyes at Loki. He smiled smugly at this; it was the answer he had wanted. Juliet knew she had kissed him, and this was how she was calming her nerves.

"You made me miss my target." Was all she said.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were in love with me from the very start." Loki said slyly

"Is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?" Juliet had her new arrow pointed between Loki's eyes

"N-n-no, except to say I am glad you are doing well." Loki stuttered nervously

"Good, leave." Juliet said

"Your wish is my command." Loki said bowing before he left

He turned and had not walked ten feet when he felt something whiz right past his right ear. With a thud an arrow hit the ground in front of him. Loki turned to Juliet his eyes wide. He knew if Juliet had wanted to she could have let the arrow sink into his skull. He was glad she had warned him instead. Loki would not mention the happenings of the night before again. He would not get on Juliet's bad side.


End file.
